Multiple Make-Ups
by TrySomeCats
Summary: Dan often has to make up for his actions concerning Phil. Pure shameless Phan fluff, sweet enough to rot your teeth


**Summary: Dan often has to make up for his actions concerning Phil. Pure shameless Phan fluff, sweet enough to rot your teeth**

_***More detailed descriptions about the incidents talked about in this story below!**_

**The Cactus Drawing Incident**

Dan and Phil had only just gotten home after doing their latest radio show. Dan was a little confused at his boyfriend's behavior towards the end of the show, especially over the whole 'cactus thing'. If people began to put two and two together then it could be bad.

"Phil, you do realize you asked Mollie that cactus question live for the world to hear, right?"

"Well I needed advice," Phil replied with a pout, shuffling over to the couch.

"Phil...you're the one who wanted me to draw the angry cactus in the first place!"

"Yeah," Phil said, biting his lip.

Dan sighed. "Alright Phil, what can I do to make it up to you this time?"

Phil, who was sitting on the couch, opening his legs and patted the spot in front of it. "You can come over here and be mine for the rest of the night."

Shaking his head and smiling, Dan walked over and sat in front of Phil, who immediately wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him tightly against his chest, evidently trapping him for the time being.

"So how long am I going to be your prisoner for?" Dan asked, snuggling closely to Phil's chest.

"For as long as I want," Was Phil replied as he grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Dan shrugged to himself, leaning back and resting his head on the older's chest. He felt his phone vibrate and was about to reach for it, but Phil grabbed his hand.

"Oh no, I'm the only one you're going to be paying attention to," Phil informed him, tilting Dan's chin up so that he could meet him for a kiss. Deciding to humor him for a bit longer, Dan kissed back and left his phone alone.

"You know I love you more than anything you silly spoon," Dan said once they broke apart.

"I know," Phil said. "And the feeling is mutual of course...well, you tie with Sarah Michelle Geller."

"Phil!"

**The Stairs Falling Incident:**

The pizza box laid on the table, completely forgotten.

"I can't believe you Dan. You're the worst person in the world!"

"For goodness sake, just stay still!" Dan responded, holding Phil firmly by the arm. "The bruising will be ten times worse if we don't take care of it now."

"You laughed and tweeted about it!"

"Phil, do you realize how hilarious this whole thing is? You fell down the stairs singing 'Happy'. On the way to get our pizza! I mean," Dan couldn't finish, breaking out into a fit of chuckling. Phil glared at him, snatching the icepack out of his boyfriend's hand and holding it to his sore bottom.

"I'm never greeting the pizza man again. Or any other delivery man. In fact, I'm never going downstairs again. Or even look at the stairs….or even"

"Calm down," Dan interrupted his ranting. "Lets eat this pizza before it gets cold."

"Oh I see, you care more about the pizza than your dying boyfriend!"

Dan smiled. "Philip Michael Lester, you are one of the most dramatic people I know. Having a sore bum is nothing close to death."

"It could have been! I mean, what if I'd landed on my neck and became paralyzed for the rest of my life? Or even worse, bashed my skull and died? I was moments from death Dan!"

The younger boy flinched at that. "Alright Phil, how can I make it up to you?"

Phil, who was about to keep ranting, was taken aback. "Oh. Um...feed me my pizza and treat me like a king for the rest of the night?"

Dan laughed. "Alright, I suppose I could do that. How about we eat and then have a nice soak in the tub together? That will relieve some of the pain."

"Okay!" Phil agreed, turning to his cheerful self once again. "But after our bath you're going to massage my bum. Oh, and make me a milkshake. And...and let me pick the next anime we watch."

"Of course love, whatever you want," Dan agreed easily. "But let's eat for now, alright?"

**The New Shoes Incident:**

Dan was feeling a bit evil that day, which is why he walked into the lounge carrying a box which contained the new shoes he'd ordered and had come in the post that morning. Phil, who was sitting on the couch with his laptop, hadn't taken notice yet.

"Wow, I'm so excited!" Dan said loudly. "These _new shoes_ are going to look amazing on me!"

As Dan had expected, Phil looked up. After noticing the new box of shoes in Dan's hand and the close proximity between he and the table, the older boy's eyes widened.

"Dan, don't you dare…"

"Oops," Dan said innocently, before proceeding to throw the box onto the table.

"No!" Phil screamed, shoving his laptop aside and bolting over towards the catastrophe. Dan quickly moved aside as the black haired youtuber violently slapped the box off of the table. Then angry blue eyes met previously amused brown ones, and Dan gulped.

"Daniel James….you've just given us years of bad omens! Now we could die! A zombie apocalypse could happen, or a meteor could hit our apartment! How could you do this!?"

"Relax Phil," Dan said, holding up his hands. "It was all in good fun. I doubt we're any closer to death than we were yesterday, or the day before that.."

Phil didn't seem to agree. "You're going down Howell."

Shit. That meant he had to book it from the room immediately. "Wait Phil, no!"

It was too late. Before he could manage to make it to the safety of his bedroom, Phil had tackled Dan to the ground and began digging his fingers into the younger boy's sides, tickling him mercilessly.

Gasping for breath, Dan pleaded, "Ph...hahah...Phil! St...haha..sto...stop!"

"Apologize for giving us bad luck," Phil said, not letting up as he moved closer to Dan's neck.

"I...I'm….s..so..hahah...rry" Dan managed to get out between fits of giggling, curling in on himself and trying to get away. When he got on his knees and started to crawl away, Phil only grabbed him by the hips and dragged him back to the floor to continue the torture.

"How are you going to make this up to me?"

"Any...an..._anything_!" Dan promised, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. Finally Phil stopped with the tickling, but he kept a firm grip on his now exhausted boyfriend.

"Good. The first thing you'll do is buy a horseshoe to put above our door. Then you're going to find a four leaf clover."

"Where on earth am I supposed to find those things?" Dan asked, not moving from the floor just yet.

"That's not my problem. Now go on and do it before I get angry again. I'm going to throw some salt over my shoulder."

Not wanting to be tickled again, Dan was quick to get up and make a beeline to his room. Putting on his jacket, he left to go find some good luck charms. Of course he put on his old shoes, not brave enough to venture back into the lounge and get his new ones.

"Superstitious twit," He said as he left the apartment, grinning with a small shake of the head.

* * *

**Cactus Incident: During their radio show, Phil has Dan draw an angry cactus during a song. Later, Phil asks Mollie (who gives relationship advice with Aled) what to do when your boyfriend is paying more attention to a cactus than you.**

**Stairs Incident: Phil fell down the stairs on his way to answer the door to get the pizza that he and Dan had ordered. Dan found it hilarious and tweeted about it. (Talked about during a radio show)**

**New Shoes Incident: Phil believes that putting new shoes on the table is bad luck. Dan finds this amusing and enjoys antagonizing Phil about it. (Both have tweeted about this fact multiple times)**

* * *

_**Please take time time to review, and I promise you more stories!**_


End file.
